


Gallon challenge– I almost died! *NOT CLICKBAIT*

by voltronpaella



Series: YouTuber AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Gross, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, youtuber lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronpaella/pseuds/voltronpaella
Summary: Sometimes you do too much for your followers.





	Gallon challenge– I almost died! *NOT CLICKBAIT*

“Alright Keith, we rolling? Nice and live?” He questions, earning a nod and thumbs up from the boy holding his camera for him as they sat in the empty parking lot.

“Sweet. Hey guys! So you’ve all been requesting this, and since I don’t want something so gross permanently on my channel, I decided to livestream it instead!” Lance laughs a bit when Keith rolls his eyes at him, one arm crossed over his chest.

“You do realize people are probably recording this somehow right?” He retorts, to which Lance just waves him off and picks up his huge gallon of milk.

“Anyways, I decided to take you all up on the gallon challenge! Where I’ll have one hour to try and finish this whole gallon of milk.”

“I still think this is the stupidest challenge you could have chosen.” Keith murmurs behind the camera, easily caught by the mic but not by Lance, who just tilts his head in confusion.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“... Okay… Anyways, I’ve got a timer ready on my phone, Keith will be keeping track, let’s do this, am I right?

“Well… Here goes nothing.”

As soon as he got the cap off and took a deep breath the clock began running against him, and he pressed the plastic container to his lips quickly.

He’d never been a huge milk drinker, only touching the stuff in cereal and food, so drinking so much of it by itself all at once was disgusting to him. He’d do it for his fans though!

After a solid 10 seconds of just gulping down milk he pulled it away from his mouth, panting gently. “Jesus christ, it’s like I barely made a dent.” He mumbles, looking at the container of milk in shock.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a minute down. Hey, maybe you’ll actually beat a challenge for once.” Keith jokes, watching the other smack his lips, glare, and proceed to start chugging the white liquid.

Each swallow made his stomach feel heavier and heavier, full of the disgusting liquid. He took each sip and drink in 30 second intervals to try and quell his growing nausea, but after 27 minutes and half a bottle of milk, his stomach was not happy.

“Man, this sucks..” He groans gently before a wet burp escapes him, a bit of the cold liquid he just drank threatening to come back up. He knew exactly what he had been getting into though, so he ignored it. 

“You’re already halfway done and less than halfway through your time limit, you got this.” Keith replies with a slight roll of his eyes despite his little speech of encouragement. “Just drink up so we can go home. I want a nap.”

Lance laughed gently at this and glanced at his comment section on his nearby laptop, humming to himself to give his stomach a moment to settle. “People are saying you’re their spirit animal,” He informs his boyfriend before picking his gallon back up.

As soon as he held it up to his lips his stomach made a noise of discontent, letting out another burp before he began to gulp down more of the white liquid. His stomach ached with each mouthful, gurgling dangerously.

As Keith called out the 45 minute mark and he had only a few more mouthfuls left he felt his stomach cramp and convulse, causing him to slam the mostly empty container down and throw his arms around his stomach in pain. “Shit.. Man, I don’t feel so good..”

Keith rolled his eyes at how dramatic Lance seemed to be acting, waving a hand at him. “Come on, you’ve only got a little left! And 15 minutes! Just do it already.” He huffed, pushing the plastic thing towards him. He zoomed in slightly to show as Lance sluggishly picked the milk up and pushed it to his lips, letting out a wet burp.

He felt warmed milk in the back of his throat and quickly swallowed it back down, chasing it with the last few gulps of the cold milk in the container. Taking a few deep breaths he let out another wet burp, then another, and then he straight up gagged.

His stomach was rolling and churning unhappily, overly full of milk and wanting it out of his system. His entire body lurched forward as he quickly turned away from the camera, feeling the liquid crawling up his throat again.

He felt like he was choking as he helplessly retched and gagged unproductively, saliva dripping from his lips in preparation for the acidic mixture trying to pass through his lips.

After a few minutes of unproductive heaving, he felt a hand on his back, glancing up to see that Keith had set the camera on the table to come comfort him. Quietly he gave a grateful nod before he was flung back into it, finally feeling the liquid coming up.

With another gag, a heavy stream of warm milk splattered onto the pavement in front of him, splashing onto his feet. The scent alone sent waves of nausea through him on top of the ones he already had.

Doing his best to support himself with his hands on his knees his stomach convulsed over and over, spilling more and more milk from his stomach and onto the ground. Distantly, Lance registered Keith’s hand on his back, steadying him, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“This was a shitty idea.” He mumbles when he finally gets a moment’s reprieve 20 minutes later. It felt like he had just thrown up everything he ate for the past 3 days, and now his stomach was cramping awfully.

“I’ll say.” Keith mumbles in reply, shaking his head. “Let’s clean up your equipment and go home, I think you need rest.

“And a bathroom to properly die in.”


End file.
